


Stratified

by surskitty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: Rose Quartz and a young Jasper soldier.





	Stratified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseWithAllHerThorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/gifts).




End file.
